Stefan and Caroline
The relationship between the vampires Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes at first wasn't very strong in Season One, Caroline felt an attraction for Stefan but he rejected her immediately because he was interested in Elena. Later Caroline started dating Stefan's brother, Damon. Stefan saves her after Damon attempted to kill her. Shortly after, she started dating Matt, Elena's ex boyfriend. In Season Two it changed due to Caroline's transformation into a vampire. When Damon was about to stab Caroline, Stefan stopped him, he promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. He became a vampire mentor to her, teaching her how to control her emotions and thirst for blood. In one conversation, he told her that she reminded him to his best friend Lexi, killed by Damon. He always takes care of her protecting her and saving her many times, they turned good friends in Season Three with visible trust in each other. They become really close by Season Four, Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him, she has given him pivotal emotional support and Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena, she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon. By Caroline, Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. Stefan and Caroline share their secrets and always help each other, have also made team many times to achieve a goal, can call them partners in crime. Season Five, When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems lately. In Season Six, Caroline and Stefan haven't seen and spoken in four months after the death of Bonnie and Damon, Stefan didn't said goodbye to her, he doesn't answer her calls and she does her best to know what's up with him. Enzo finds to Stefan and takes Caroline with him, she's upset that Stefan decided to move on with his life, and forget all about his old life, Bonnie and Damon's death, and about her. It is speculated by many fans that their friendship could become like the friendship shared between Stefan and Lexi and perhaps in the future a romantic relationship. ''The friendship and possibly romantic pairing is known as "Steroline" by the fans. '' Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= ]] On the first day of school, Caroline expressed interest in Stefan who was the new and mysterious student. She invited him to a back to school party, and he accepted because was going. At the party, Caroline tried to get his attention but he rejected her and went to spend time with Elena, offending Caroline who felt that every boy she liked would always like Elena. However, she met Damon, Stefan's brother and got over Stefan. Stefan disapproved Damon's involvement with Caroline and how he fed on her and played with her like she was a puppet. Damon ignored him and Stefan worked with his nephew Zach Salvatore to stop Damon, spiking Caroline's drink with vervain. After Damon's disappearance, Caroline was disappointed to learn from Stefan that Damon wasn't coming back. Damon compelled Caroline to free him from his prison and killed Zach, much to Stefan's horror. He told Damon to leave Caroline alone when she planned a party at the Mystic Grill. In The Turning Point, he helped Damon save Caroline from Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire, and gave Elena jewelry full of vervain to give to her friends, including Caroline. Caroline arranged a double date with herself and Matt, and Elena and Stefan. She didn't feel that the date was going the way she had planned. Realizing this, Stefan decided to give her some time with Matt and he let the two drive his car. Both Caroline and Elena took part in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Stefan and Matt as escorts, but both guys had to be replaced. Stefan and Caroline were also on the float on Founder's Day. Tyler Lockwood, Stefan, Damon and several other vampires were affected by the device. Tyler drove off the road and Caroline was injured in the accident. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In The Murder of One, Stefan and Caroline make a plan with Elena, Matt and Damon to kill the Originals. In Do Not Go Gentle, Caroline encourages Elena to ask Stefan to be her date to the 1920s school dance, to which Elena reluctantly agrees. During the dance, Stefan informs Caroline that they are trapped there with a boundary spell. Caroline tries to reassure Stefan because he's worried about Elena. |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, Caroline is talking with Alaric about her plan to get Bonnie and Damon back and then she asks for Stefan, her says that Stefan is ok and Caroline tells to him that when Stefan left, he didn't said goodbye to her, and that he not answer her calls. Later, Caroline leaves Stefan a voice mail, saying everyone's drifting apart. She thinks Tyler is hiding from his werewolf gene at Whitmore. Matt and Jeremy never leave Mystic Falls anymore. She wraps up her voice mail to Stefan, saying that the group needs to be together now more than ever and saying she's not going to stop calling him. He sees the message and crushes his phone showing that he is still grieving. In Yellow Ledbetter, Caroline and Enzo make a trip in search of clues to bring back Damon and Bonnie, Enzo really doesn't tell her where they are and it turns out that he actually found where is Stefan. They both find him in a small cottage where he is with his girlfriend, Ivy. Caroline finally sees to Stefan after four months and she seems to be mad with him. Caroline and Enzo interrogate to Stefan in a dinner, Caroline is infuriated to learn that Stefan has been in Savannah for almost two months, not trying to help Damon and Bonnie. Finally, Enzo has had enough and stabs a fork on Stefan. Caroline compels Ivy and takes her upstairs as Enzo calls Stefan a coward and soon they get indulge in a fight. Later, Caroline finds a unconscious Enzo laying down on the kitchen floor and Stefan tells her to take him away. He claims he doesn't care to which Caroline replies he was the one who always cared and that was what she liked about him. He tells her he had to move on after two months of searching. He already looked into the Gemini Coven, the one which Enzo found out about. She asks how he could move on without her and he says he had no choice. She realizes he never listened to all the messages she left him. Caroline angrily replies "Well, let me summarize them for you: You're a dick. If you want him out of your house, you do it yourself." She then storms out of the house. Caroline cries after her fight with Stefan in her car, Enzo comes back to the car and insists on driving when he sees Caroline in tears and returns to fight with Stefan. In Welcome to Paradise, following the death of Stefan's girlfriend Ivy, he returns wanting revenge on Enzo for killing her. Stefan tries calling Caroline to apologise for his behaviour but she ignores his calls. At the party , Caroline sends Enzo to get ice and when Enzo is coming back, he is attacked by Stefan, then they are attacked by a vampire hunter and Enzo saves his life, but Stefan still wants to kill him so Enzo for what he did to him, when Stefan is about to shoot, Caroline appears and comes between them, she asks to Stefan what he is doing and Stefan upset tells her that she should ask Enzo, then Stefan leaves. Later, after Caroline discovers what Enzo has done, she tries to stop Stefan when he is leaving and apologises with him, Stefan agrees that he was fooling himself and that he was using Ivy as an escape. Caroline tells him that killing Enzo won't bring her back and Stefan says that the real reason to want to kill Enzo is because he reminders to his brother, Damon. She ask to him, if that was his only reason for he left all those messages on her phone, promising apologies, if that's why he came to the party, just to kill Enzo and start over, Stefan's answer is yes. He is adamant he has only come back to kill Enzo but she tells him she does not believe him, stating that some part of him wanted to check up on his friends, his old life and her, she ask to him to stay but even after her heartfelt plea he walks away from her, leaving Caroline heartbroken. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} Videos Stefan comforts Caroline 2x02| 2x2 TVD 2X13 Stefan Caroline. Stefan takes Caroline home later he brings Bonnie & Elena back with him|2x13 Stefan & Caroline 4x16 "We deserve a little bit of fun"|4x16 Stefan and Caroline Dance 4x19|4x19 TVD 5x04 Stefan and Caroline - 5x4|5x4 The Vampire Diaires 5x21 Stefan & Caroline 3 (Stefan's Death Scene)|5x21 The Vampire Diaries 6x03- Stefan & Caroline -8 -Caroline confesses her feelings- The Vampire Diaries 6x06 Stefan & Caroline Gallery |-|Season One= Caroline-Bonnie-Stefan-_Elena_1x1.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_1.1.png Stefan_and_Caroline_1x1.png tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco1_500.jpg tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco2_500.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_1x3.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_1x3.png Stefan_talking_with_Caroline_1x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_season_1.png Stefan-Elena-Damon_and_Caroline_1x4.png Caroline_and_Stefan_1x4-.png Caroline_and_Stefan_dance_1x4.png P 21.jpg P 52.jpg P 57.jpg P 59.jpg P 56.jpg P 60.jpg P 61.jpg P 62.jpg P 63.jpg Stefan-Caroline-Elena_and_Damon_1x4.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_1x4.png Stefan-Care_1x5.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_1x5.png Stef-Care_1x5.png P 55.jpg P 9.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_1x16.png Stefan-Caroline_1x16.png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16...png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16.png Stef-Elen-Care_1x16.png Care-Elena-Matt-Stefan_1x16.png Caroline-Elena-Matt-Stefan-S1E22-Founders-Day.jpg |-|Season Two= P 50.jpg P 51.jpg Elena-Stefan_and_Caroline_2x2.png Caroline-Stefan_2x2.png Stefan-Caroline-stefan-and-caroline-15618480-800-606.jpg tumblr_m57u4bDYEe1ruftcvo1_500.png P 38.jpg P 5.jpg Caroline-Stefan_2x2,,.png tumblr_m51cnx5DRL1rxzlg2o1_500.jpg 591px-Stefan and Caroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3.png Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3-.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x3.png tumblr_m3xtqqegLy1r4hvsco2_r2_500.jpg Care-Stef_2x3.png P 32.jpg P 4.jpg Care-Stef_in_2x3-.png Care-Stef_in_2x3.png Stef-Care_2x3.png Stefan_and_Caroline_2x3.png P 3.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Matt_2x3.png Care_and_Stefan_2x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x3...png Caro-Stefan_2x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_2x3.png CAROLINE_Y_STEFAN_..jpg Caroline-Stefan-2x3.png Stefan-Caroline-2X3.png Stefan-Caroline-2X3-.png Care-Stefan_2x3.png P 19.jpg Elena-Stef-Care_2x5.png Elena-Stef-Care_2x5..-.png Elena-Stef-Care_2x5...png Bonnie-Stefan-Caroline_2x6.png Damon-Care-Stefan_2x7.png Care_with_Stefan_2x7.png| Caroline-Stefan_2x9--.png P 34.jpg Caroline-Stefan_2x9.png Care-Stef_in_2x9.png Care-Stef_in_2x9.png--.png Care-Stef-2x9.png Care-Stef_2x9.png P 35.jpg 00600180847.jpg|Stefan and Caroline at the Grill Stefan_and_Caroline_2x13.png Stefan-Caroline_2x13.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_2x13.png Stefan.Care_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2x13.png Care.Stef_in_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2-13.png Caroline-Stef_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2.13.png tumblr_lg3qpiyudY1qbdixvo1_r3_500.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x13.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_2x17.png Caroline-Stef_2x17.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_2x17--.png Normal_136.jpg Stefan-caroline-decade-dance.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_2x18.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x18.png |-|Season Three= Tmmo_27.jpg Damoncarolinestefan.png Tmmo_27.jpg Stefan-Caroline_and_Elena_in_3x18.png Stefan-Care_3x20.png Stefan-Care_3x20...png TVD694.jpg |-|Season Four= Stefan-and-caroline_564x376.jpg Tyler-Stefan_and_Caroline_4x2.png Capture-20140406-230057.png Caroline-and-stefan.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mcmvnzAdSZ1r9sc35o1_1280.jpg Stefan-Care_4X3.png Stefan-Care_in_4x3.png Stefan-Caroline_and_Tyler_4x6.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo3 1280.png Caroline-Stefan_in_4x7.png Caroline-and-Stefan-in-TVD-4x07-My-Brothers-Keeper1.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_in_4x8..png Caro-Stef_4x8.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x8.png Caro_talking_with_Stefan_4x8.png Caroline-Stefan_4x8.png Caro-Stefan_4x8.png 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-05.jpg Tyler-Stefan_and_Caroline_4x9.png Stefanandcaroline4x9.png 409_-_055.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_in_4.9.png Steroline-4X9.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x9...png 409_-_204.jpg 409_-_207.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-29.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-25.jpg TVD410B_0113b.jpg-28e0de95-t3.jpg 4x10-elenastefancaroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x10.png Stefan-Jeremy-Caroline_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_4x15...png Stefanandcaroline4x15.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x15.png Caroline-Stefan-4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_in_4x15...png Stefan-Care_in_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline-Damon_4x15.png CarolineBIO.jpg DSCE.jpg Damon-Stefan-caroline_4x16.png Caro-Stefan_and_Elena_4x16.png Caro-Stefan_4x16.png Bringitonparty.png Caro-Stef_4x16.png 738416254.jpg Steroline_in_4x16.png Steroline-4x16.png Steroline_dancing_4x16.png Steroline_dancing_4x16...png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x16.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x16.png Caro-Stefan-4x16.png Stef-Care_4x16.png Stefan-Caro_4x16.png Stefan_saves_Caroline_in_4x16.png Stefan_protects_Caroline_4x16.png Caroline-Stefan-4x16.png Steroline_in_4x16...png Steroline_in_4x16.....png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x16.png Klaus-Stefan-Caroline_4x17.png Stefan417caroline.jpg Stefan.Caro.4x17.png Caroline_and_Stefan_4x17.png Caro_and_Stefan_4x17.png Caroline-Stefan_in_4x17.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x19.png Caroline-Stefan_4x19.png Steroline_in_prom_dance..jpg Steroline_in_prom_dance.jpg Steroline_season_4.jpg Tvdcarolineandstefan.jpg Caro-Stefan_4x21.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x21.png Stefan_talking_with_Caroline_4x21.png Caroline-Stefan_4x21.png Stef-Care_4x21.png Caroline_and_Stefan_.4x21.png Caroline-Stefan_4x22.png Steroline_un_4x22.png Carolineandstefan4x22.png Caroline-Stefan-4-22.png Steroline_4x22.png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x22.png Stefan_-_Caroline_4x22.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_in_4x22.png Tumblr_mm5a88xDUf1r5kkwzo1_500.png |-|Season Five= Caroline_and_Stefan-5x4.png 5x044.jpg 5x043.jpg 5x042.jpg Caro-Stefan_5x4.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x4.png Steroline_season_5.jpg Steroline...,.jpg|Steroline Caroline-Stefan_5x5..png Steroline_5x5....png Stefan_and_Care_5x5.png Stefan-Care_5x9.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x9...png Caroline-Stefan_5x9.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9....png Caroline-_Stefan_in_5x9.png Caroline-Stefan-5-9.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9...png Steroline_5x9..png Caro_and_Stefan_5x11.png Caroline-Stefan_5x12.png Care-Stef_5x12.png Caroline-Stefan-Tyler_5x12.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x12.png Caro-Stefan_in_5x12.png Caroline_smiling_with_Caroline_5x12.png Stef-care_5x13.png Care_and_Stefan_5x13..png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x13.png Stefan_Salvatore_in_5x13.png The Bitter Ball (4).jpg The Bitter Ball.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x13.png Caroline_seeing_Stefan_and_Katherine_5x13.png Care-Stefan-5x14.png Stefan-_Caroline_5x14.png Stefan-Caroline_5x14.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x14...png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x14...png Caroline-Katherine-Stefan-5x14.png Caroline_talking_with_Stef_5x14.jpg Stef-Care_5x14.png Stefan_and_Caroline-5x14.png Stefan-care_5x14...png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_5x15.png Stefan_Salvatore_5x15.jpg Stefan_and_caroline_5x15..png Care-Stef-Ty_5x15.png Stefan_and_caroline_5x15.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x16...png Caroline-Stef_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_talking_with_Enzo_5x16.png Care_and_Stef_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x16.png Caroline-Sloan-Stefan_5x16.png Caroline-Stefan_in_5x16.png Caroline-Stefan_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x16,.png Caroline-Stefan_5x16.,..png Stefan-Caroline-Enzo_5x16.png Steroline_4x17...jpg Steroline_in_4x17.,.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_5x17.png Stefan-Care_4x17.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-06-21h04m30s215.png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x17.jpg Steroline_in_4x17.png Steroline_in_4x17...png Caroline_and_Stean_5x17.png Rescue05.jpg Caroline-Stefan_in_5x17.png Caro-Stef_5x17.png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20.png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20...png Caroline,_Elena_and_Stefan_5x20.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_5x20.png Caroline-Stefan_-Damon_5x20.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x20.png Delena520-1.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele_5x20..png Care-Stefan-5x20.png Care-Stefan_5x20.png Caroline-Stef_in_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Stef-Care_5x20...png Stefan-caroline_5x20.png Stefan-Care_5x20.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_5x20.png Steroline_smiling_5x20.png Steroline_5x20.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_5x20....png Stef-Caro-5.20.png Stefan_touching_Caroline_face_5x20.png Caroline_smiling_5x20....png Stefan_smiling_5x20..png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Julian_5x21.png Stefana_and_Caroline_5x21.png Care.5x21.png Stefana_and_Caroline_5x21...png Screenshot_86.jpg Caroline_screaming_for_Stefan_5x21.png Screenshot_89.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan's_body_5x21.png Stef_dead-Caroline_5x22.png Stefan_dead-Care_5x22.png Ele-Dmon-Stefan-Caroline_5x22.png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png Caro-Elena-Stefan_5.22.png Stefan-Caroline_5x22..png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x22.png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x22...png Stefan-Care_5x22.png Stef-Caroline_5x22.png Stef-Caroline_5x22...png Steroline_5x22.png Steroline_5x22...png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png |-|Season Six= Stefan-Caroline_6x01.png TVDS6-6x02 001 595 slogo.jpg Caroline-Stef_6x02.png Care-Stefan_2x02.png Caroline-Enzo-Ivy-Stefan_6x02.png Stefan-Ivy-Enzo-Caroline_6x02.png TVD 08151.jpg Stefan-Ivy-Caroline-Enzo_6x02.png Normal tvd602 1458.jpg Caroline-Stef_6x02...png Caro-Stefan_6x02.png Caroline-Stef_6x02-.png Normal tvd602 1504.jpg Normal tvd602 1584.jpg 6X02-97-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-98-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-114-CarolineStefan.jpg 6x01steroline.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x03..jpg 6X02-115-CarolineStefan.jpg Stefanleaves.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x05.jpg 6X05-9-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg Care-Stefan_6x05.png Caroline-Stef_6x05..png 6X05-61-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-62-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-63-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-64-CarolineStefan.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_6x06.png Stefan_and_Caroline_6x06-.png 6X06-45-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-46-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-47-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-48-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-49-StefanCaroline.jpg Caroline-stef_in_6x06.png Care-Stefan_6x06.png 6X06-111-StefanCaroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan_6x06.png 6X06-112-StefanCaroline.jpg TVD607B_0173b_595_slogo.jpg Trivia *In the books, Caroline competed with Elena for Stefan's affection. *Stefan was the first of Caroline's love interests in the TV series, but her romantic interest in him only lasted one episode. *Stefan promised Caroline not to let anything bad happen to her. *Caroline never saw Stefan's evil alter ego, "Ripper Stefan", firsthand. *It is suggested that their frienship might turn into romance in Season Six. *Stefan sees her as his new Lexi. *Caroline is Stefan's best friend. * Caroline is Stefan's sober sponsor. *Even when Stefan had no memory, Caroline was the one of the only people he trusts. * Stefan thinks Caroline is hot and Caroline thinks Stefan is smoking hot. *Paul Wesley likes "That Steroline Business". *Caroline showed jealousy towards Elena, because she thought Stefan and Elena were secretly hooking up. *Caroline was the last person Stefan was with when he died, cradling his head on her lap as she cries of help in sheer anguish. *Lexi ships them. * Lexi thanked Caroline for keeping an eye on Stefan when she was on The Other Side. *Fans refer to them as 'Steroline'. * "It’s a very slow build for them" - Caroline Dries about Stefan and Caroline. * She admitted her feelings for Stefan in Welcome to Paradise. * She called Stefan a "dick" in Yellow Ledbetter, it's the very first time she called Stefan. * She lost her patience in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here and told him to leave, however she seemed like regretted what she said. Stefan left after her words and then went to the Salvatore Family Crypt. * When Damon returned, Stefan instantly wanted her friendship back but Caroline turned him down with these words "I don't want to be friends anymore" in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship